Compass Versi Indonesia
by uRufu-chwan
Summary: Versi Indonesia dari fanfic pertamaqu........... Luffy x Vivi.


Siip dah!! Aqu bikin fanfic yang ke-2! Cerita ini versi Indonesia dari fanfic pertamaqu (dengan sedikit gubahan). Saaa! Mangga atuh…

Disclaimer: Selamanya One Piece milik Oda-sama…… XD

Compass

Luffy duduk di kebun jeruk Nami di atas Thousand Sunny. Angin laut yang hangat membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, topi jeraminya tergantung di belakang kepalanya. Dia memandang ke arah laut biru di depannya dengan diam. Warna laut itu mengingatkannya pada rambut birunya, rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang. Dia merindukan kelembutannya, wangi rambutnya. Dia sangat ingin menyentuhnya, membelai rambutnya. Vivi. Gadis yang dia buatkan sebuah janji. Luffy sangat merindukannya. Sudah 2 tahun sejak dia meninggalkan Alabasta.

_- Flashback -_

"Kami akan pergi malam ini, Vivi," kata Nami.

"Heh?! Malam ini?! Kenapa malam ini?!" Vivi terkejut.

"Dengar, Vivi. Kami tidak bisa tinggal untuk waktu yang lebih lama di sini. Kau tahu kami adalah bajak laut," kata Zoro.

"Si Marimo benar, Vivi-chan. Jika kami tinggal di sini lebih lama, Angkatan Laut akan menangkap kami dan negerimu akan mendapat banyak masalah karena melindungi kami," kata Sanji menambahkan (dengan tatapan tersinggung dari Zoro).

Vivi tertunduk dan meremas roknya.

"Ja-jadi begitu… Teman-teman… Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Vivi bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Ikutlah bersama kami, Vivi!" seru Luffy nyengir.

"Iya! Ikut dengan kami!" kata Chopper dengan gembira.

"Ta-tapi aku…" Vivi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Luffy hanya menatapnya.

"Aku mengerti, Vivi. Tengah hari besok kau akan berpidato untuk yang pertama kalinya di depan rakyatmu, kan? Jika kau ingin ikut dengan kami, kami akan menunggumu di Pelabuhan Timur saat tengah hari," Nami menjelaskan rencananya.

"Kami adalah bajak laut, jadi itulah undangan terbaik yang bisa kami berikan," tambah Sanji.

"Aku mengerti," kata Vivi.

Kemudian mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Vivi hanya memandang mereka tanpa kata-kata. Tiba-tiba, Luffy mendekatinya.

"Vivi, bisa kita bicara?"

"U-uh? Baiklah," Vivi sedikit terkejut.

"Yosh. Teman-teman! Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Vivi. Bisa kami tinggal, kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Usopp.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya," kata Nami sambil memasukkan buku-buku Sang Raja ke dalam tasnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bodoh terhadap Vivi-chwanku, Luffy!" Sanji meremas tinjunya.

"Tidak akan," Luffy nyengir. "Ayo, Vivi."

"I-iya."

Vivi mengikuti Luffy dari samping. Mukanya memerah ketika Luffy menggenggam tangannya. Luffy berjalan ke arah balkon istana. Ketika meraka sampai, Luffy melepaskan genggamannya dari Vivi.

"Yep. Sudah sampai."

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini?"

"Karena aku suka pemandangan dari sini."

"Oh, begitu."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Udara malam yang dingin membuat Vivi menggigil. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Luffy.

"Iya. Maksudku tidak. Maksudku… iya, tapi aku suka di sini."

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Diam lagi. Mereka memandang ke arah pemandangan di depan mereka. Alabasta di malam hari terlihat indah dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang bersinar di atasnya.

"Luffy-san?"

"Mmmh?"

"Terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanku, menyelamatkan Alabasta. Maksudku untuk segalanya."

"Oh, itu. Aku melakukannya karena itu adalah kewajibanku."

"Kewajibanmu?"

"Kewajibanku untuk menyelamatkanmu, untuk menghentikan air matamu."

"Kenapa itu jadi kewajibanmu?"

"Karena kau temanku, kan? Itulah kewajiban seorang teman," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum.

"Luffy-san…" muka Vivi memerah. Dia tahu Luffy telah menerimanya sebagai temannya. Ia pernah mengatakan sebelumnya ketika mereka bertengkar di padang pasir. Vivi terlalu mengkhawatirkan nyawa orang lain dan tidak mau satu orangpun mati. Luffy tidak suka cara Vivi berpikir. Semua orang pasti akan mati, katanya. Vivi tidak bisa berjuang sendirian. Ia harus berjuang bersama mereka. Ia harus mencoba untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka juga. Mereka adalah teman-temannya. Kata-kata Luffy membuat Vivi menangis dan tersadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Dia punya teman-teman yang akan memberikan nyawa mereka untuk berjuang bersamanya. Ya, kata-kata Luffy telah membuat Vivi sadar. Tapi… ketika Luffy mengatakannya lagi malam ini… dan hanya ada mereka berdua… membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah (lagi). Vivi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mmm? Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Hanya… terima kasih, Luffy-san."

"Sama-sama," Luffy memberikan senyumannya. "Oh iya, terima kasih juga ya karena sudah menyimpan topiku ketika aku pingsan… dan untuk makan malamnya tadi. Enak lho."

"Sama-sama juga," Vivi tertawa.

Luffy membiarkannya tertawa dan juga ikutan nyengir. Tapi tiba-tiba, Luffy teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan cengirannya.

"Kau tidak akan ikut, kan?" kata Luffy dengan nada datar.

Vivi menghentikan tawanya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak akan ikut," ulang Luffy.

Vivi terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah itu tujuanmu mengajakku ke sini? Untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

"Iya."

"Kau… kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku tidak akan ikut dengan kalian?" Vivi terluka.

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu," Luffy menoleh dan melihat mata Vivi. "Kau sedang bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Untuk memilih negerimu, atau kami."

"Aku…" Vivi tidak menjawabnya. Dia memang sedang bingung.

"Itu… bukan berarti aku tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berlayar dengan kalian lagi… menghadapi petualangan-petualangan baru yang sudah menanti. Tapi aku-"

"Kau adalah seorang putri. Aku mengerti," Luffy memotongnya.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab besar untuk negeri ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja dan ikut bersama kalian…" kata Vivi. Matanya mulai berair.

"Jadi kau tidak akan ikut?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Vivi mulai terisak-isak. "Aku bingung…" Vivi menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hal itu menyakiti Luffy untuk melihat Vivi seperti itu. Ia telah banyak melihat Vivi menangis sebelumnya, dan ia tidak ingin ada air mata lagi darinya.

"Hei… Jangan menangis… Kumohon…" Luffy mengusap-usap bahu Vivi. Hal itu tidak menghentikannya menangis. Luffy tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat itu, tapi kemudian Luffy menarik Vivi ke pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Vivi… Berhentilah… Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis lagi…"

Luffy tidak melihatnya, tapi muka Vivi memerah di antara pelukan mereka (lagi!). Vivi tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Hal itu membuat Vivi berhenti menangis dengan sukses. Kemudian Vivi balik memeluk pinggang Luffy.

"Akhirnya… Aku rasa itulah cara menghentikan tangisan seorang gadis," kata Luffy dengan polos. Vivi membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Mungkin."

Mereka terus saling berpelukan, sampai Luffy mengatakan kata-kata keramat itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Vivi."

Vivi terlalu terkejut untuk merespon. Mukanya menjadi sangat merah (lagi!). _"A-apa yang baru saja dia katakan??"_

"Aku mencintaimu, Vivi," Luffy mengulangnya lagi. "Itulah kenapa aku sangat menginginkan kau untuk ikut denganku."

Luffy memindahkan kedua tangannya dari bahu dan rambut Vivi, ke kedua pipi merahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Ratu Bajak Lautku." Setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, wajah Luffy maju ke depan ke arah bibir Vivi, dan berhenti hanya kira-kira satu sentimeter dari bibirnya.

"Ratu Bajak Lautku."

Luffy mengusapkan bibirnya ke bibir Vivi, dengan lembut. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Mata Vivi terbelalak karenanya. Rasa bibir Luffy sangat menyenangkan. Menikmati juga, Vivi memejamkan mata dan balas menciumnya. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berhenti untuk bernapas.

"Aku… Aku…" Vivi kehabisan kata-kata.

"Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan," Luffy memberikan komentarnya.

"Yah. Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan… dan itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku."

"Benarkah? Aku juga! Wow… Aku senang menjadi pengalaman pertamamu."

"Aku juga."

Mereka tidak melepaskan tatapan mereka setelah berciuman tadi. Mereka mempertahankan posisi mereka seperti itu. Luffy melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Vivi, dan Vivi melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Luffy.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luffy-san."

"Benarkah?"

"Uh-uh. Aku baru menyadarinya saat kau menyelamatkanku saat jatuh dari atap istana. kau bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh menyerah dan kemudian kau menangkapku. Saat aku bilang tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkanku, kau menjawab kalau kau bisa mendengar suaraku dengan sanagt keras dan jelas. Saat itu aku tersadar kalau ternyata selama ini aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu dari awal."

"Wow. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kata-kataku itu bisa membuatmu tersadar akan hal yang seperti itu. Aku hebat, kan?" Luffy tertawa sepenuh hati.

"Ya, memang." Vivi ikut tertawa.

Kemudian Luffy memeluknya lagi.

"Terima kasih ya, Vivi."

"Sama-sama."

Luffy tidak ingin Vivi tidak ikut dengannya. Ia terlalu mencintainya.

"Jadi… apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku belum memutuskannya…" Vivi meneggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Luffy. "Aku masih punya waktu sampai tengah hari besok, kan?"

"Yah, kau benar. Maaf ya aku terlalu terburu-buru."

"Mmm… Luffy-san…" Vivi mengecup leher Luffy, membuatnya menggigil. Luffy mencium rambutnya, mencium wanginya. Luffy tahu ia tidak akan pernah melupakan wangi rambutnya.

"Vivi…" Luffy menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Vivi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Teman-teman pasti sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang kami dan sudah siap untuk berangkat."

"Luffy-san… Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…" Vivi memeluk Luffy lebih erat, tidak melepaskannya.

"Aku juga… Itu akan menjadi keputusanmu besok," Luffy menyerah dan balas memeluknya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika… aku memilih untuk tidak ikut denganmu? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!" Luffy bahkan memeluknya lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku memilih itu?" Vivi memaksanya menjawab.

Luffy terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku… Vivi, tidak peduli apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Vivi tersenyum di leher Luffy. Matanya mulai berair lagi.

"Apa kau akan kembali, Luffy-san?"

"Tentu saja! Ketika aku sudah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, aku akan kembali untukmu dan membawamu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi!" Luffy mengutarakan janjinya.

"Itu manis sekali," Vivi menahan tawanya.

"Aku serius! Itu adalah janjuku!" Luffy mengambil kedua tangan Vivi dan menggenggamnya di antara dada mereka. "Percayalah padaku."

"Luffy-san…" Vivi tahu Luffy serius. "Tapi itu akan memakan waktu sampai puluhan tahun. Bisa saja saat itu kau sudah melupakanku."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, tapi…"

"Ya?"

"Atau ketika kau sudah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, bisa saja kita sudah menjadi tua atau kau sudah mati sebelum kembali ke sini…"

"Jika aku berhasil sampai di sini tapi sudah tua, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

"A-aku… Tentu saja…"

"Kau terdengar tak yakin."

"Aku hanya… takut kalau kau akan melupakanku…"

"Vivi…" Luffy meremas tangan Vivi. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau harus mempercayaiku. Aku adalah laki-laki yang selalu menepati janjinya. Dan aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Aku mengerti. Tentu aku akan menunggumu."

Luffy nyengir senang. "Makasih."

"Tapi itu… hanya kalau aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut denganmu."

"Yah. Kau masih punya waktu sampai besok siang. Aku, maksudku kami akan menunggumu."

"Aku tidak akan lupa."

"Baiklaaah… Saatnya aku pergi."

"Iya."

Luffy melepaskan tangan Vivi.

"Mmm Luffy-san, bisakah aku menciummu sekali lagi? Jika besok aku tidak ikut denganmu, ciuman kita nanti akan menjadi ciuman yang terakhir…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Aku juga ingin menciummu sekali lagi!" Dan kemudian Luffy memegang kedua pipi Vivi dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Luffy menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Vivi. "Aku harap itu tadi bukan yang terakhir…"

"Aku juga."

- End of Flashback -

Luffy menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terasa seperti Vivi. Setelah mereka berciuman, Luffy membawa Vivi ke yang lain dan kemudian Luffy dkk berangkat. Kadang-kadang Luffy menyesal ia tidak membawa Vivi bersamanya, tapi itulah keputusan Vivi. Ia adalah seorang putri dan sangat mencintai negerinya. Luffy berharap Vivi masih memegang janjinya dan menunggunya.

"Ooooiii!! Luffy!!" Luffy mendengar si penembak jitu memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya si rusa kutub.

"Huh? Apaan sih? Aku lagi santai-santai di sini!"

"Sanji baru dapat resep baru dari pulau yang kemarin dan sekarang dia lagi bikin itu buat makan siang! Baunya enak, lho!" jawab si penembak jitu.

"Benarkah? Asiik!! Makanan!!" Luffy segera berdiri dan ngebut ke dapur.

--

Angin malam yang dingin meniup wajahnya. Vivi memandang ke arah lautan yang gelap, terduduk di tempat yang waktu merupakan tempat ia mengucapkan perpisahan kepada mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

- Flashback -

"Kau dengar itu, Luffy? Dia sudah memulai pidatonya," Sanji berbicara kepada kaptennya.

"Diamlah! Itu cuma suaranya aja! Dia akan ikut!"

"Vivi…" kata Chopper dengan mata berair.

"_Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut…"_ pikir Luffy sedih.

Mereka mulai berlayar, tapi ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari pelabuhan, mereka mendengar suara teriakan Vivi.

"Teman-teman!!"

"Vivi!" Luffy loncat kegirangan. "Lihat! Dia datang kan!

"Vivi!" Nami terlihat gembira.

"Baiklah! Ayo balikkan arah kapal!" teriak Usopp.

Going Merry menjadi sangat berisik karena seruan-seruan mereka. Mereka sibuk membalikkan arah kapal.

Vivi, di sisi yang lain, memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai berteriak lagi.

"Aku datang… untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal!"

"A-apa tadi yang baru dia katakan?" Luffy terkejut untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku… tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian! Terima kasih untuk semuanya! Aku lebih suka ikut berpetualang bersama kalian, tapi aku terlalu mencintai negeri ini! Jadi… aku tidak bisa ikut!"

Luffy nyengir tanda mengerti. "Oh begitu. Jadi itu keputusannya."

"Aku…" Vivi mulai menangis, "Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini, tapi… jika kita bertemu lagi… akankah kalian memanggilku… teman kalian lagi??"

"Tentu saja!! Kami pasti akan da-" tiba-tiba tangan Nami membekap mulut Luffy dan menghentikannya dari berteriak.

"Diamlah, Luffy! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menjawabnya dengan sekeras itu! Angkatan Laut akan mengetahui hubungan kita dengan Vivi dan hal itu akan menyebabkan banyak maslah untuk negerinya!"

Luffy menyadari hal itu dan kemudian menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita hanya bisa memberikannya ucapan selamat tinggal dengan diam…"

Vivi tidak mendengar balasan apapun. Dia berpikir bahwa mareka kecewa dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. yang membuat hati Vivi semakin sakit adalah dia berpikir bahwa Luffy marah padanya dan kecewa dengan keputusannya. vivi terisak-isak, sampai sesuatu dari Going Merry menarik perhatiannya.

Lambang X itu. Mereka mengangkat lengan kiri mereka dan menunjukkan lambang X mereka kepadanya. Lambang persahabatan. vivi merasa sangat lega. Ia mengerti bahwa mereka akan selalu menjadi temannya dan akan kembali untuknya. Vivi dan Karoo juga mengangkat lengan (dan sayap) kiri mereka, meremas tinju mereka setinggi-tingginya ke angkasa, menunjukkan lambang X mereka.

"Luffy-san!! Aku akan memegang janjumu!! Aku akan menunggumu!!"

- End of Flashback -

"Jadi aku memilih negeriku…" Vivi mengusap-usap kepala Karoo. Karoo tidak menjawab. Ia sedang tidur.

"Tempat ini…"kata Vivi lagi, "adalah tempat ketika aku melihat mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Karoo… Jika kau jadi aku, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Alabasta… atau mereka?"

"Kwak…"

Sudah 2 tahun sejak mereka meninggalkan Alabasta. Vivi sangat merindukan mereka, terutama dengan si lelaki topi jerami itu. Vivi memegang poster bounty 300,000,000 Berry-nya dan memandang wajahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…" Vivi memeluk poster itu, mengkhayal kalau ia sedang memeluknya.

"Aku masih menunggumu, Raja Bajak Lautku."

Vivi tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Ratu untuk Raja Bajak Laut masa depan.

--

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulindungi  
Aku akan tumbuh kuat di sini  
jadi aku meremas genggamanku lagi

Aku tidak bisa mengutarakan  
apa yang paling penting dengan kata-kata  
Perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan aku memandang ke arahmu  
dari belakangmu sekarang  
Aku belajar bahwa kaulah seseorang  
yang memutuskan bagaimana jalan hidupmu  
Aku yakin keberanianmu yang sebenarnya adalah kebaikan

Aku memutuskan aku tidak akan menangis  
tetapi air mata ini tidak mau berhenti  
Bukan karena aku kesepian  
Bukan karena aku seidh  
Tetapi karena kau memberiku keberanian

Pagi hari saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi  
aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu  
Jalan kita sudah terpisah sekarang  
tapi aku terus mempercayaimu

Tentu semua orang pernah saling menyakiti  
sebanyak saat mereka sendirian  
Jangan pernah lupakan ikatan kita

Tamat

--

Yey! Selesai! Itu dia versi Indonesia dari fanfic pertamaqu. Gimana? Hayo-hayo direview… terutama yang suka ama One Piece & LuffyXVivi!!

Maaf ya kalau bahasanya agak aneh gitu, abisnya waktu aqu bikin yang versi Inggrisnya, aqu langsung bikin ga pake yang bahasa Indonesia. Jadi pas bikin yang versi Indonesia, harus aku translate lagi… -V

Author's note:  
Di bagian akhir ceita aqu ambil beberapa lirik dari lagu "Compass" dari Ai Kawashima. Lagi itu OST-nya One Piece Movie 8: The Desert Princess and The Pirate's Adventures in Alabasta. Aqu juga ambil beberapa dialog dari situ V-V


End file.
